vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon
For detailed information about this series, see: Bulbapedia or the Pokémon Wiki. Summary on this verse Pokémon is a video game franchise owned by Nintendo and developed by Gamefreak that made it's first release on the Game Boy and has turned into one of the most successful video-game media franchises by Nintendo. The series involves creatures of different types and elements fighting each other in a rock-paper-scissors-like fashion with the player trying to catch and train them. It became one of the world's most recognizable fads and it was popular enough to spawn an anime, toys, many movies, and a manga. It's the second largest selling video game franchise of all time, only surpassed by Mario Bros, another franchise owned by Nintendo. Power of the Verse: This series has cosmic Legendaries such as Arceus who created the Pokémon Multiverse and Giratina who is a Universal+ anti-matter manipulator, along with Dialga and Palkia, who have control over time and space respectively. The series also has the Weather Trio, who are responsible for shaping the main planet setting of the series. It consists of Groudon, who creates continents, Kyogre, who expands the sea, and Rayquaza, who is superior to both and ends the conflict between the two Pokémon. The Legendaries in this verse in general are usually very powerful either in terms of raw power such as Regigigas being able to tow continents or hax such as Xerneas being able to grant and control life and Hoopa's manipulation of hyperspace. Many Pokémon, both Legendary and non-Legendary, are capable of using hax techniques in forms of moves, usually in form of Ghost and Psychic Types, and abilities such as intensifying gravity (Gravity) and attacking with mirages (Night Shade). Overall, it is a pretty powerful franchise. And with the new editions of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon, the series will likely get a boost in general strength Rules Due to the myriad of mediums and dozens of authors who've worked on the franchise, Pokémon is extremely inconsistent and is often plagued with irregular showings of power or weakness for the sake of the plot and for the sake of gameplay (i.e. the player being able to defeat and capture Arceus, a higher-dimensional being). While legendaries are easy to scale via having a lot of lore, a good amount of feats, and normally not being riddled with PIS in other adaptations, non-legendaries are the exact opposite. They have little statistic related lore, almost no feats, and are riddled with PIS on the regular. For this reason, it is better to strictly go with the scaling rules recently recreated for any Pokemon that's not a legendary, which are listed below. Note that stats don't matter in the slightest, as for the most part, they're game mechanics. While there are parts of it that can be applied to stats (like Tyranitar or Dragonite being superior to a majority of Pokemon), most aren't (for example, Rattata will be treated as in the same tier as someone like Mankey, Chansey, and Rhyhorn) Powerful 3rd form Pokemon, powerful 2-Stage fully evolved Pokemon, Pokemon that Mega Evolve (excluding Audino and Beedrill), and powerful non-evolving Pokemon, should be at least Mountain level+ (with very few exceptions) via scaling to Pokemon like Gyarados, Charizard, Gigalith, Ampharos, Tyranitar, Salamence, and Aggron. Second form Pokemon, final forms of Baby Pokemon (except Lucario, Snorlax, Electivire, and Magmortar), and most first form or the weaker 2-Stage fully evolved Pokemon should be Multi-City Block level+ via scaling to Pokemon like Pidgeotto, Dugtrio, and Magneton. Final forms of the early game bugs should be likely Multi-City Block level via being stronger than first form Pokemon, but weaker than second form Pokemon. First form Pokemon and second forms of Baby Pokemon, along with the four aforementioned excluded baby Pokemon should be Large Building level+, as every Pokemon is much stronger than Magikarp, which has a Large Building level+ durability feat in canon. Baby Pokemon should be Wall level via just being superhuman in general. Magikarp, Feebas, Wishiwashi (Singular), and Wimpod are Below Average Human, with Magikarp having the durability listed above. These Pokemon are incredibly weak, and are easily hunted by normal humans (Except Magikarp, who, while capable of being hunted, are difficult to be taken apart) All Pokemon are Transonic. They are all capable of dodging multiple sound based moves, like Growl, Mach Punch, Snarl, Hyper Voice, etc. While this may sound like head-canon, please note that this was decided by a majority of the staff, and required a lot of common sense to be put into practice. If you were to make a composite profile, remember to specify which feats come from which continuities, an example of this would be Charizard's profile to avoid confusion. Also, add weaker but significant feats from other continuities under the feats section, in case they are needed. You can ask here or here, if you wish to create a profile for this series. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: AidenBrooks999 RadicalMrR Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff Blippeeddeeblah AsuraDestructor SwordSlayer99 The real cal howard PlozAlcachaz MarvelFanatic119 ExoSaiyan9000 Quincy King Sheoth PuasLuisZX RouninOtaku Dino Ranger Black SuperKamiNappa Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer LordAizenSama The Everlasting Non-Bias SomebodyData TheMightyRegulator JiroUchiha9 Darkanine Flames of power64 SaiyanSage PenguinKingpin AnimeFanboy2916 Dragonmasterxyz ExerciseDancefloors Kirbyelmejor Kowt WeeklyBattles Saikou The Lewd King Anime4Life2020 Kytygys15 Colonel Krukov ConsumingFire DaFritzi GameHearo266 Omegagoldfish QuagsireTheLegend LlamaGod1411 Pichu4Smash5! FDrybob Serpent of the Internet 97 Neutral: Kavpeny The Living Tribunal 1 Valar Melkor 2 Faisal Shourov Skodwarde The Almighty Viturino Opponents: ZeedMillenniummon89 'Character Profiles' 'Gen I' Venusaur-0.jpg|'Venusaur'|link=Venusaur mega_charizard_y_by_haychel-d6kzoji.jpg|'Charizard'|link=Charizard Blastoise_by_tatatorterra-d45sf7n.png|'Blastoise'|link=Blastoise Tumblr_nkkw0rVbDm1unlgoso1_500.png|'Butterfree'|link=Butterfree A4886ebbe7c26567ccd8c237df6c2d1284435a9e_hq.jpg|'Beedrill'|link=Beedrill Wonderful-Pidgeot-Wallpaper.jpg|'Pidgeot'|link=Pidgeot Fearow-000.jpg|'Fearow'|link=Fearow Pika_pi.jpg|'Pikachu'|link=Pikachu 220px-Ash_Pikachu_EP001.png|'Pikachu (Anime)'|link=Pikachu (Anime) 1728773-ep597_nidoking_de_paul.jpg|'Nidoking'|link=Nidoking Nidoqueen-0.jpg|'Nidoqueen'|link=Nidoqueen 200px-Red Clefairy wings PMDP.png|'Clefairy (Pocket Monsters)'|link=Clefairy_(Pocket_Monsters) Ninetales-0.png|'Ninetales'|link=Ninetales Tumblr_oahvjkdojq1ra1vfao1_500.jpg|'Jigglypuff'|link=Jigglypuff 250px-Guildmaster_Wigglytuff.png|'Wigglytuff (Mystery Dungeon)'|link=Wigglytuff_(Mystery_Dungeon) 300px-Diglett_anime.png|'Diglett'|link=Diglett Arcanine-0.png|'Arcanine'|link=Arcanine 5281581-3272118311-alaka.jpg|'Alakazam'|link=Alakazam Machamp-pokken-tournament-59.2.jpg|'Machamp'|link=Machamp Day 337 dokukurage tentacruel by autobottesla-d8p0cto.png|'Tentacruel'|link=Tentacruel Golem_pokemon.jpg|'Golem'|link=Golem_(Pokémon) Rapidash-0.png|'Rapidash'|link=Rapidash Slow_slow_slow.gif|'Slowpoke'|link=Slowpoke Tumblr m7dh3iALlo1raxtcho1 1280.jpg|'Magneton'|link=Magnemite File:Dodrio_for_jontukka_by_psidra.jpg|'Dodrio'|link=Dodrio File:Muk.png|'Muk'|link=Muk Cloyster_by_ameri_linel-d6yd3bh.png|'Cloyster'|link=Cloyster File:Geng.jpg|'Gengar'|link=Gengar Kingler_crabhammer_by_ishmam-d5sq6of.png|'Kingler'|link=Kingler Starmie.jpg|'Starmie'|link=Starmie Hitmonlee.jpg|'Hitmonlee'|link=Hitmonlee Hitmonchan_by_pokemon_master.jpg|'Hitmonchan'|link=Hitmonchan Tauros_0.jpg|'Tauros'|link=Tauros Misty Gyarados anime.png|'Gyarados'|link=Gyarados Pokemon-go-ditto.jpg|'Ditto'|link=Ditto 250px-Jolteon_BW135.png|'Jolteon'|link=Jolteon Porygon by nidoking256.jpg|'Porygon'|link=Porygon D58872e49ac6901cbbf0ec1fc5849c9a050c8bca714ced47371cf8e9a5734497_1.jpg|'Omastar'|link=Omastar Kabutops_by_evilapple513-d6y87ph.jpg|'Kabutops'|link=Kabutops Aerodactyl2.jpg|'Aerodactyl'|link=Aerodactyl Snorlax-pulverise.jpg|'Snorlax'|link=Snorlax Articuno.jpg|'Articuno'|link=Articuno Zapdos.jpg|'Zapdos'|link=Zapdos Moltres-0.jpg|'Moltres'|link=Moltres Dragonite by dragonmaster137-d8zistk.png|'Dragonite'|link=Dragonite Mewtwo.jpg.png|'Mewtwo'|link=Mewtwo mew_2.jpg|'Mew'|link=Mew 'Gen II' Meganium HeartGold & SoulSilver.jpg|'Meganium'|link=Meganium Typhlosion-0.jpg|'Typhlosion'|link=Typhlosion Pkmn_feraligatr_by_seiryuuden-d32mucr.png|'Feraligatr'|link=Feraligatr 19f4ec233e9595b792b58a2ae243814c-d5e37ke.jpg|'Xatu'|link=Natu Mega ampharos by rikuaoshi-d6hcjv1.jpg|'Ampharos'|link=Ampharos Quag.jpg|'Quagsire'|link=Quagsire Decent_into_the_unown_by_delano_laramie-d3enbyc.png|'Unown'|link=Unown Wobbuffet_ex_artwork_by_nintendo_jr-d7oa132.png|'Wobbuffet'|link=Wobbuffet Megasteelixtraileranime.jpg|'Steelix'|link=Steelix Day1_bug_scizor_by_rock_bomber-d6w69e9.png|'Scizor'|link=Scyther Shuckle.jpg|'Shuckle'|link=Shuckle Fav fighting type heracross by koidrake-d6x014r.jpg|'Heracross'|link=Heracross Ursaring_by_all0412-d5f1z9g.jpg|'Ursaring'|link=Ursaring Magcargo-0.jpg|'Magcargo'|link=Magcargo Corsola_by_ieaka-d4mmgbh.png|'Corsola'|link=Corsola Octillery by sailorclef.png|'Octillery'|link=Octillery Delibird (card).png|'Delibird'|link=Delibird 17_121713_by_evilapple513-d6ycaf3.jpg|'Skarmory'|link=Skarmory 034d36123c2f7597903de38abdd4eb50bd7c9e77_hq.jpg|'Houndoom'|link=Houndoom Kingdra.full.1283235.jpg|'Kingdra'|link=Kingdra Smaegle_bigger_edit_2_by_29steph5-da5t1b5.png|'Smeargle'|link=Smeargle Hitmontop_by_sailorclef.jpg|'Hitmontop'|link=Hitmontop Raikou.jpg|'Raikou'|link=Raikou Entei-0.jpg|'Entei'|link=Entei Suicune-0.jpg|'Suicune'|link=Suicune Tyranitar.jpg|'Tyranitar'|link=Tyranitar Lugia.jpg|'Lugia'|link=Lugia Ho oh.jpg|'Ho-Oh'|link=Ho-Oh Celebi_0.jpg|'Celebi'|link=Celebi 'Gen III' Pokemon_sceptile_by_mark331-d64bett.jpg|'Sceptile'|link=Sceptile Pokemon mega blaziken by sa dui-d6ki5fo.jpg|'Blaziken'|link=Blaziken Swampert-0.jpg|'Swampert'|link=Swampert Gardevoir-00.jpg|'Gardevoir'|link=Gardevoir Breloom0.jpg|'Breloom'|link=Breloom 96c43a9b89fff66ddb726cf2dd1ed652.jpg|'Ninjask'|link=Ninjask Rise with me shedinja by endless whispers.png|'Shedinja'|link=Shedinja Aggron_by_claymation_nightmare-d6oeu12.png|'Aggron'|link=Aggron Manectric.full.1613694.jpg|'Manectric'|link=Manectric Sharpedo.jpg|'Sharpedo'|link=Sharpedo Wailord_with_magikarp_by_hatehmeh-d4qx40c.png|'Wailord'|link=Wailord Camerupt_by_epifex-d8j97y8.png|'Camerupt'|link=Camerupt Pokemon_flygon_by_mark331-d2ycytp.jpg|'Flygon'|link=Trapinch File:Altaria.jpg|'Altaria'|link=Altaria Whiscash-0.jpg|'Whiscash'|link=Whiscash File:Milotic-012.jpg|'Milotic'|link=Milotic Absol_by_all0412-d4jlios.jpg|'Absol'|link=Absol Glalie_by_jacanacow-d82z7qa.png|'Glalie'|link=Glalie File:Salamence_by_marticusproductions.jpg|'Salamence'|link=Salamence Metagross_speed_painting_by_aetaluta-d6yxlu8.jpg|'Metagross'|link=Metagross regirock_by_shawnnl-d7anr72.png|'Regirock'|link=Regirock Type ice regice by yilx-d8gbz0l.jpg|'Regice'|link=Regice Registeel by masae-d4s1g1j.png|'Registeel'|link=Registeel Kyogre-0.png|'Kyogre'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyogre Groudon-0.png|'Groudon'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Groudon Rayquaza-0.jpg|'Rayquaza'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rayquaza Latias.jpg|'Latias'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Latias Latios.png|'Latios'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Latios jirachi-006.jpg|'Jirachi'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jirachi Deoxys.jpg|'Deoxys'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Deoxys 'Gen IV' Torterra.jpg|'Torterra'|link=Torterra Infernape6794570.jpg|'Infernape'|link=Infernape Empoleon.jpg|'Empoleon'|link=Empoleon Rose-0.jpg|'Roserade'|link=Roserade Pokemon_rampardos_by_mark331-d2xrmak.jpg|'Rampardos'|link=Rampardos Bastiodon.jpg|'Bastiodon'|link=Bastiodon Vespiquen.jpg|'Vespiquen'|link=Vespiquen Mega_Lopunny-0.jpg|'Lopunny'|link=Buneary Lucario-0.jpg|'Lucario'|link=Lucario Lucario_anime.jpg|'Lucario (M08)'|link=Lucario_(M08) Spiritomb_by_sailorclef.jpg|'Spiritomb'|link=Spiritomb Garchomp-0.jpg|'Garchomp'|link=Garchomp Abomasnow-0.jpg|'Abomasnow'|link=Abomasnow Gliscor.png|'Gliscor'|link=Gliscor Rhyperior_by_all0412-d5et7hw.jpg|'Rhyperior'|link=Rhydon Magmortar_by_dlafl.jpg|'Magmortar'|link=Magmortar Electivire_by_all0412-d4jzg1q.jpg|'Electivire'|link=Electivire Gallade.jpg|'Gallade'|link=Gallade Dusknoir.jpg|'Dusknoir'|link=Dusknoir Froslass_by_thelovewalker1245-d4jxe3k.png|'Froslass'|link=Froslass All Rotoms.jpg|'Rotom'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rotom Uxie2.jpg|'Uxie'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Uxie Mesprit2.jpg|'Mesprit'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mesprit Azelf2.jpg|'Azelf'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Azelf download (101).jpg|Dialga|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dialga 0palkia.jpg|Palkia|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Palkia Heatran0.jpg|'Heatran'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Heatran Regigigas.jpg|'Regigigas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Regigigas Giratina2.jpg|'Giratina'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Giratina Cresselia.full.418442.jpg|'Cresselia'|link=Cresselia Manaphy-0.jpg|'Manaphy'|link=Manaphy Darkrai event Pokemon Platinum.jpg|'Darkrai'|link=Darkrai shaymin_sky_forme_by_nintendo_jr.png|'Shaymin'|link=Shaymin Arceus.png|'Arceus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arceus 'Gen V' Agcxlqqajzrh17o0fh3d.jpg|'Victini'|link=Victini 2af357c73012d85f6c8f85987904664517bf977d_hq.jpg|'Serperior'|link=Serperior Emboar.full.1321972.jpg|'Emboar'|link=Emboar 5ba4ba828c6a8ff50abc1dccfe24c34e--abandoned-ships-inspiring-art.jpg|'Samurott'|link=Samurott Gigalith-fan.png|'Gigalith'|link=Gigalith Conkeldurr_by_sirlus-d4nprqd.jpg|'Conkeldurr'|link=Conkeldurr Krookodile_by_evilapple513.jpg|'Krookodile'|link=Krookodile ZoroarkIcon.png|'Zoroark'|link=Zoroark Gothitelle palette challenge by rabid fangirl212-d7mvtix.png|'Gothitelle'|link=Gothitelle Reuniclus 2.jpg|'Reuniclus'|link=Reuniclus Beheeyem_by_hypershadowx1-d3i7dr3.png|'Beheeyem'|link=Beheeyem Chandelure.jpg|'Chandelure'|link=Chandelure 24ebb015574bf947e98e72770327728aabd3538b_hq.jpg|'Cryogonal'|link=Cryogonal Bouffalant0.png|'Bouffalant'|link=Bouffalant Durant.png|'Durant'|link=Durant 02_120213_by_evilapple513-d6wnj8u.jpg|'Hydreigon'|link=Hydreigon Volcarona-0.jpg|'Volcarona'|link=Volcarona Untitled-tornadus.png|'Tornadus'|link=Tornadus Thundurus.full.1524478.jpg|'Thundurus'|link=Thundurus Reshiram-0.png|'Reshiram'|link=Reshiram Zekrom.png|'Zekrom'|link=Zekrom landorus_0.png|'Landorus'|link=Landorus Kyurem.jpg|'Kyurem'|link=Kyurem Keldeo.full.1159841.jpg|'Keldeo'|link=Keldeo Meloetta.png|'Meloetta'|link=Meloetta Genesect.jpg|'Genesect'|link=Genesect 'Gen VI' Chesnaught by cweinman-d88s0o4.png|'Chesnaught'|link=Chesnaught File:Delphox_by_haychel-d6pkfru.jpg|'Delphox'|link=Delphox Ash greninja by azurebladexiii-da41l27.png|'Greninja'|link=Greninja_(Ash_Ketchum) Pokemon_meowstic_by_lifefantasyx-d6ly6iw.png|'Meowstic'|link=Meowstic Hawlucha by evilapple513-d6wzxn4.jpg|'Hawlucha'|link=Hawlucha Goodra.full.1611981.jpg|'Goodra'|link=Goodra Tyrantrum.full.1597141.jpg|'Tyrantrum'|link=Tyrantrum Xerneas.jpg|'Xerneas'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Xerneas Yveltal.jpg|'Yveltal'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Yveltal Zygarde.jpg|'Zygarde'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zygarde Diancie by pinkgermy-d7n9nm9.png|'Diancie'|link=Diancie Hoopa3.jpg|'Hoopa'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hoopa Volcanion-0.jpg|'Volcanion'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Volcanion 'Gen VII' rowlet_s_final_evolution__by_jasslyne_oh-dalxqz8.jpg|'Decidueye'|link=Decidueye Tumblr ofqn1rEZ3O1rhwcn3o1 500.png|'Incineroar'|link=Incineroar Primarina popplio offical final evolution by keinhangia-damh9lm.jpg|'Primarina'|link=Primarina Toucannon_SM004.png|'Toucannon'|link=Toucannon Crabrawler_pokemon_sun_pokemon_moon_by_tatanrg-daepoj4.jpg|'Crabrawler'|link=Crabrawler Oricorio_by_timehwimeh-dacdjif.png|'Oricorio'|link=Oricorio Edb3221ed7f0976f70358fd15828794d.jpg|'Lycanroc'|link=Lycanroc Wishiwashi_pokemon_sun_pokemon_moon_by_tatanrg-dadwsv7.jpg|'Wishiwashi'|link=Wishiwashi Toxapex_by_trainer_mana-datgnvz.jpg|'Toxapex'|link=Toxapex Lurantis_by_goosebumps_fan57-daccrfv.png|'Lurantis'|link=Lurantis Salazzle_by_seon_tc-daq3o9o.png|'Salazzle'|link=Salazzle Bewear_mimikyu_pokemon_sun_pokemon_moon_by_tatanrg-dab5tj9.jpg|'Bewear'|link=Bewear Lonely_mimikyu_by_fuwakiwi-daaub7y.png|'Mimikyu'|link=Mimikyu Palossand.jpg|'Palossand'|link=Palossand Pokemon drampa by ink leviathan-da8ghst.png|'Drampa'|link=Drampa 1483909342755.jpg|'Dhelmise'|link=Dhelmise Kommo-o.jpg|'Kommo-o'|link=Kommo-o Silvally.full.2045416.jpg|'Silvally'|link=Type: Null Tapu.Koko.full.2014285.jpg|'Tapu Koko'|link=Tapu_Koko tapulele_by_quas_quas-daohs7n.jpg|'Tapu Lele'|link=Tapu_Lele Tapu_bulu_pokemon_sun_pokemon_moon_by_tatanrg-danrddo.jpg|'Tapu Bulu'|link=Tapu Bulu Tapu Fini 2.png|'Tapu Fini'|link=Tapu Fini Nihilego02.png|'Nihilego'|link=Nihilego Ub 02 beauty by knight elkwarden-dahrsq4.jpg|'Pheromosa'|link=Pheromosa Tumblr_oijkzt2kVj1t0ro4qo1_1280.png|'Buzzwole'|link=Buzzwole Xurkitree.jpg|'Xurkitree'|link=Xurkitree Celesteela_by_vaporeon249-darr64y.jpg|'Celesteela'|link=Celesteela Ub_04_kartana_pokemon_sun_by_pegasuszebra-db5ucwy.jpg|'Kartana'|link=Kartana 15258737_340113809688979_1017889880304254976_n.jpg|'Guzzlord'|link=Guzzlord Solgaleo.jpg|'Solgaleo'|link=Solgaleo Lunala.jpg|'Lunala'|link=Lunala Magearna.jpg|'Magearna'|link=Magearna Necrozma_by_ilona_the_sinister-dat5ube.jpg|'Necrozma'|link=Necrozma 000000.jpg|M'arshadow' 'Pokemon Trainers' Red00.jpg|'Red'|link=Red_(Pokémon) Ash_ketchum0.png|'Ash'|link=Ash_Ketchum Red_origins_shorts.jpg|'Red (Origins)'|link=Red (Pokémon Origins) Best_red.jpg|'Red (Adventures)'|link=Red (Pokémon Adventures) Pokémon Yellow.png|'Yellow'|link=Yellow Rival-Green-blue-green-from-pokemon-adventures-32714854-189-320.jpg|'Blue'|link=Blue (Pokémon) Gary_oak-0.jpg|'Gary'|link=Gary Oak Brock-01-fanart-brock-pokemon-special-37055902-665-499.jpg|'Brock'|link=Brock (Pokémon) Misty_kasumi_by_mircogravina-da9wi4o.jpg|'Misty'|link=Misty File:Surge-0.jpg|'Lt. Surge'|link=Lt. Surge Pokémon.full.1965478.jpg|'Erika'|link=Erika Sabrina-0.jpg|'Sabrina'|link=Sabrina Giovanni-the-Team-Rocket-Boss.jpg|'Giovanni'|link=Giovanni Team_rocket_by_fitzoblong-d46eeub.jpg|'Jessie and James'|link=Team Rocket Trio 55bf58b841baa2fe7d1f94a7d619eed8651cf7a8_hq.jpg|'Lorelei'|link=Lorelei File:Bruno.jpg|'Bruno'|link=Bruno (Pokémon) File:8hEFige.jpg|'Agatha'|link=Agatha (Pokémon) Lance2de61e32fdb5f70da72328ef4081d73aed8ad179_hq.jpg|'Lance'|link=Lance (Pokémon) Apollo.(Pokémon).full.964874.jpg|'Archer'|link=Archer (Pokémon) Jasmine-0.jpg|'Jasmine'|link=Jasmine Hex_maniac_vector_by_therollfan-d8oggsf.png|'Hex Maniac'|link=Hex Maniac Wally_and_gallade.jpg|'Wally'|link=Wally (Pokémon) Pokemon maxie by eternalegend-da5iwnr.jpg|'Maxie'|link=Maxie (Pokémon) D7ad5675a059d6c6fd8a10431794b4a7.png|'Archie'|link=Archie (Pokémon) Steven-Stone-pokemon-steven-stone-37824252-409-500.jpg|'Steven'|link=Steven Stone Anabel.png|'Anabel'|link=Anabel (Pokemon) Miror B. Dance.jpg|'Miror B.'|link=Miror B. s5C1Obk.png|'Ein'|link=Ein Hd Nascour.jpg|'Nascour'|link=Nascour Leader Evice.jpg|'Evice'|link=Evice Vs Ardos.jpg|'Ardos'|link=Ardos Eldes_Pokémon.jpg|'Eldes'|link=Eldes Greevil_XD.jpg|'Greevil'|link=Greevil Barry_x_reader_peaceful_morning_by_laurasanya-d8v69gb.jpg|'Barry'|link=Barry Candice-o.jpg|'Candice'|link=Candice Tumblr_static_cynthia2.jpg|'Cynthia'|link=Cynthia (Pokémon) Shinji.(Pokémon).full.1390072.jpg|'Paul'|link=Paul (Pokémon) pokemon__cyrus_by_eternalegend-da7hyjg.jpg|'Cyrus'|link=Cyrus Dahlia-arcade-star.jpg|'Dahlia'|link=Dahlia 5457-1183404110.png|'Palmer'|link=Palmer Cait.jpg|'Caitlin'|link=Caitlin (Pokémon) Bianca-05-fanart-bianca-pokemon-special-37005640-500-667.png|'Bianca'|link=Bianca (Pokémon) Pokémon.full.925820.jpg|'Cheren'|link=Cheren (Pokémon) Nef431f491752042e90f6a26d9c4be0ce.jpg|'N'|link=N (Pokémon) Colress Promo.jpg|'Colress'|link=Colress elesa-glotw-4.png|'Elesa'|link=Elesa Iris-0.jpg|'Iris'|link=Iris tumblr_static_grin.png|'Grimsley'|link=Grimsley Neo Ghetsis.jpg|'Ghetsis'|link=Ghetsis Alder flat.jpg|'Alder'|link=Alder Valerie-0.jpg|'Valerie'|link=Valerie (Pokémon) Lysandre.jpg|'Lysandre'|link=Lysandre AZ-0.jpg|'AZ'|link=AZ artworks-000104930519-2ffhfi-t500x500.jpg|'Diantha'|link=Diantha Alain_by_banami_luv-d8bagaa.jpg|'Alain'|link=Alain Pokémon.full.gladion2056007.jpg|'Gladion'|link=Gladion Plumeria.jpg|'Plumeria'|link=Plumeria Guzma_the_thug_by_tostantan-dadmkuq.jpg|'Guzma'|link=Guzma Faba_dh8qxsfz28g8wocwogksww0cc.png|'Faba'|link=Faba Lusamine_colored_doodle_by_pembiklimon-dahuibn.jpg|'Lusamine'|link=Lusamine Vs Ryuki.jpg|'Ryuki'|link=Ryuki Ryouga RB.png|'Ryouga'|link=Ryouga Gallery sample_1274fd808e337bd40a1a876ab5c9ec13.jpg tumblr_o6jv50M8IG1v68t0mo1_500.png PokemonO1.png pmf01-1024x769.jpg pmf04.jpg pmf05.jpg Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Manga